


In It For The Long Haul

by nazgularepeopletoo, No_Day_But_Today



Series: College AUs [1]
Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, Fake Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, We in this for the long haul now, no one stopped me, this is the beginning of something terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Day_But_Today/pseuds/No_Day_But_Today
Summary: Prompt: “You found me crying in the computer lab cause I just spent three hours writing up an essay and then it timed out and I lost everything please don’t judge me”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Joseph Caiaphas had been expecting to find many things in the library computer lab during finals week, but he had not been expecting to find a small probably-sophomore curled up in the back corner hiding under his coat like a blanket and sobbing.





	In It For The Long Haul

Joseph Caiaphas had been expecting to find many things in the library computer lab during finals week, but he had  _ not _ been expecting to find a small probably-sophomore curled up in the back corner hiding under his coat like a blanket and sobbing. People generally tried to save the sobbing for the privacy of their dorm rooms. He was the only other person in the room, and only one computer was glowing, but it was evident that the other student had been there for a while, if the empty energy drink can and small pile of wrappers had anything to do with it. 

There were two things that Joseph could do. He could quietly slip back out of the room, or he could go ask what was wrong. Slipping out would be the easiest, but he thought he recognised the backpack. That’s right, the kid was in his major. He  _ was _ a sophomore, and was famous within the department for arguing points with the much more popular Junior Jesus Masahah. Oh, what was his name… Seth. Seth Annas. Dubbed by the junior class “An Ass”.

With a sigh, Joseph moved to the back of the room, getting a glance at the lit computer. There was an error sign over a nearly blank word document. Oh, that couldn’t be good. That was probably the source of the tears. 

The man on the floor didn’t notice he had company until Joseph gently touched his shoulder. He jumped, sitting up far too quickly with a wince. His eyes were wide, and he looked about ready to kill Joseph, which if it had been any one of the other students in their department would have been totally understandable. It wasn’t that he and Joseph were friends, but Joseph had defended him in class once or twice. When he saw who it was he relaxed minutely.

“What.. what do you want…?” Seth sniffed, dragging a hand across his face, trying to make himself look at least a little more presentable. Joseph noticed that he was avoiding eye contact.

“I heard you crying.” He held up a hand to stop any protests the smaller man might have had. “And I came over to see if I could help.”

“Why would you want to help? Don’t you have a reputation to uphold or something?” Seth was right, of course, but the majority of students looked up enough to Joseph that if he took someone under his wing, that someone would begin to be accepted. All it took was the right friends and the right rules. 

“No one deserves to be alone. Not even you. Now, tell me what happened.” Seth pulled his knees up to his chest, glaring up at the computer.

“I was almost done with my essay. That I’ve been working on for hours. And I forgot to save like an idiot and it crashed. The whole thing is gone. Except like…. Three sentences. Which is just great! It’s due in five hours, and it’s three in the morning, and I’m exhausted..!” He dropped off, trying hard to blink back a fresh wave of tears. 

“Hey, calm down, you’re gonna be fine. Do you have your notes?” Seth nodded, wrapping his coat around his shoulders. “What class is it for?”

“Uh... “ he leaned over, flipping open what must have been his planner. “The Sound of World Religions.” Joseph nodded.

“I took that class last year. They always use the same final essay question. Who’s your professor?”

“Uh… Webber?” 

“Good. I had Rice.” With that, he pulled a flashdrive out of his coat pocket and booted up a new computer. He plugged it in and opened up a word doc as he spoke.

“They won’t notice if you use some of mine. You need to sleep at least a little before class, so type up what you can remember and we’ll embellish with this.” He pulled up his essay from the year before and minimized it, ready for Seth to use when he needed it. “I’m gonna go grab a Coke and something to eat that’s vaguely healthy. You type.”

“But... “ Seth finally got himself up off the floor. “What about your finals?”

“I don’t have any due until Friday. I wasn’t probably gonna work on anything anyway. Be right back.” 

 

When he got back fifteen minutes later, Annas was passed out asleep on top of the keyboard. Joseph shook his head, gently pushing the chair to the side and pulling a new one over. Seth had gotten a good amount back on the paper, but if he finished it, he would be owed a favour. It seemed like a win win in this situation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen this series isn't gonna be in order, and half of them are also gonna be in a college au series. I'm not sorry.


End file.
